Tell Me The Truth
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Blair learns that Dan is the one who sent in the video to Gossip Girl, and immediately confronts him about it. Post: Cross Rhodes/ Pre: The Princess Dowry


Tell Me The Truth

AN: Written post _Cross Rhodes_ in anticipation of _The Princess Dowry_. This is how I need to imagine things will go down in next week's episode. While I doubt it will happen exactly like this, the description did say that Chuck and Georgina's plotting would have an unexpected out come.

So without further ado, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Blair? I've shown you the truth; Humphrey is the one who sent that video in, what more do you need? Now you can see who he really is," Chuck said, holding her arm in an attempt to keep her there with him.<p>

"I believe you Chuck, but I still need to talk to him, you need to let me go do that." Blair said as she slipped out of his grip.

"But Blair—"

"Chuck, don't. Please… just let me handle this. I'm glad you came to me and that you were mature enough do that. Now please give me the chance to have my own reaction." Blair begged as she turned and walked across the van der Woodsen apartment looking for Dan.

* * *

><p>Blair stopped in front of him interrupting the conversation he'd been in the middle of by grabbing his arm pulling him with her down the hall towards Eric's old room. She waited for him to walk in, and she could see the question in his eyes at her stony silence. She shut the door behind her, and leaned against it, her eyes locking on his.<p>

"Is it true?" Blair asked her voice a whisper. She was afraid to hear what he'd say. Would he lie, deny it, claim it wasn't him… blame her even… all things she was used to when confronting people about the truth.

She watched him sigh and run his hand threw his hair. Before he nodded his head in defeat and began to tell her his side of the story.

"I sent that video into Gossip Girl, I was hoping it would inspire you to stop the wedding. I had figured you would leave Louis at the alter and then, after the dust had settled I would tell you that I had sent the video in so that you could avoid making a mistake."

She watched him rub his face with his hands as he started to pace, "then you decided to stay with Louis and I thought maybe you did love him after all, and—"

"Stop it," Blair said, her voice firm, "you're lying, I can see it in the way you wont meet my eyes, you aren't telling me the whole truth, you were willing to accept my decisions back then, so this doesn't add up, tell me why?"

Dan's eyes met hers and she could see a fear there that she didn't understand. "Dan, tell me the truth."

He sat down on the edge of Eric's bed and he let out a long breath of air, "I don't want to hurt you Blair… I love you and I can live with you hating me as long as you're happy… I just…"

Blair walked over to the bed to sit beside him, "Dan, if there is one thing that has always been a stable part of our newfound friendship and now relationship it's that we don't lie to each other, not when it's important, and this is pretty important. I know there is more to this, I just need to know what…

"If it's that you wanted me away from Louis so you could have a shot, I can deal with it, but I just need you to be honest with me. I can forgive you for sending in the video; I can't forgive you for lying to me about why. Besides, it's not like this is the first time you've publicly embarrassed me with my own words before…" she said, nudging him.

She needed Dan in her life and she hoped for both of their sake that he would tell her what was going on, because while the thought was heartbreaking if she had to, she'd find away to survive this, survive without him even if it was seemingly impossible.

"It was your mom, she came to me and asked me to help her get you out of the wedding. She didn't think you truly wished to go through with it and she said if I didn't help her that she'd figure it out on her own. I could see that she really thought she was looking out for your best interest so I plugged the memory card into my phone and emailed the file to gossip girl for her. Then when you decided to get married to Louis anyway, I told her that I'd keep the secret because I didn't want your relationship with your mother to be strained like it has been in the past."

Dan paused before looking at her again, "I didn't want you to lose your mom, because while you may need me, I knew you needed her more."

Blair's mind was racing, it all added up, her mom had been so persistent that she not going through with the wedding if she wasn't sure, and as sure as she'd thought she was that day, it seemed she had been wrong not to listen to the advice of those who loved her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "thank you, for loving me enough to risk losing me."

She felt Dan's arm wrap around her pulling her in close, "Thank you for coming to me once you found out, and for not jumping to any conclusions before you gave me a chance to explain… even if I was going to hide the whole truth at first."

"We sure have come a long away, _I_ have come a long away," she looked up at him with a smile "and a lot of it is because of you."

"Look at us, all grown up and mature, who would have ever guested that it would be us in the end… Dan and Blair two opposites who have everything in common."

"I'm glad I have you Dan," Blair told him, as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you." Dan told her, squeezing her a little tighter into his side, "I was so scared I'd never be allowed to say that again, after you shut that door behind you. I was so sure you were going to hate me. Did Georgina tell you it was me who sent it? She's been pretending to be Gossip Girl for some time now. Even threatened to out me on Valentines Day."

"No it was Chuck, but now I know how he found out. I knew something was sketchy with Georgina creeping around lately, I just didn't have the energy to attempt a take down with everything else going on."

"Come on," Blair said standing while she reached for his hand, "let's go show her that it'll take more than that to break us."

Blair's heart picked up a little at the adoration in his eyes, as he leaned in to kiss her, his free hand cradling the back of her neck as he poured all of his love into this kiss. Dan Humphrey loved her, and she'd loved him enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. While she hadn't yet said the words to him, she loved that he had no problem giving them away with no strings.

All her life she had been searching for someone to love her for her, to love her wit and her smarts, her interests and her dreams, her dark side and her light, to love that she was so confusing and yet entirely simple to please. Dan Humphrey had been there for her for longer than she's known he had, and he'd never asked anything of her but her happiness. Dan was the prince charming she'd been waiting for her whole life. The perfect mix of the many things she needed and a ton of things she hadn't realized were important.

As she pulled away from his kiss, her knee's a little weak, she smiled, and led them back out into the party, glad they were still standing. Dan and Blair fighting against all odds, but not against each other.

End

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so glad I was inspired to write this, I couldn't even think about next week without writing out how I'd like for things to go down. If you enjoyed please review. :]]<p> 


End file.
